


Make my wish come true

by Star_Henderson



Category: One Direction
Genre: Hairdresser Louis, Harry cuts his hair, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 14:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17122799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Henderson/pseuds/Star_Henderson
Summary: Louis continued with the haircut. He stopped and began to pull the longer bits up and outwards.“Now then, let's talk length.” He mused.Harry pushed his tongue into his cheek and met Louis’ eyes in the mirror.“Hey cheeky.” Louis nudged Harry’s back. “Hair length!  Get your mind out of the gutter.” He cackled.Harry held his hand up in an attempt at an apology.  “Hair, yes right.” He grinned.“So.” Louis arched his eyebrows. “Is this a good length for you?”They both stared at each other and both lost it at the same time. Louis folding over holding his belly and harry hiding his face behind his hands.OrLouis cuts Harry’s hair off for charity but Harry gains much more than a haircut.





	Make my wish come true

**Author's Note:**

> Please accept my apologies. This is unbeta’d so please be kind and just enjoy this little present from me to you! Lots of love xx

Harry nursed his second coffee of the day and sighed out loud. The couple on the table next to him glanced over because, you see, it's not the done thing to be making random noises when you're sat on your own. Harry sighed again. This Christmas was all wrong. Well by wrong it's, well, wrong. For the first time in his twenty four years he would be spending Christmas without his Mum.

 

Another sigh. 

 

The couple next to him were now showing signs of sympathy, tilting their head at him and pressing their lips together in a pitiful smile.

Thing is, he knows Gemma and Michal will make Christmas just as much fun and his room at Gemma's for the holidays is nice. It's just not his boyhood bedroom. The one that saw many of his first. The first realisation that when he did  _ that _ under the covers that it was his Beckham poster he was looking up at, not his sexy Rihanna poster.

His first kiss was right there in that room. Tim Pugh with his rubbery wet lips. Harry shuddered and tutted now.

The couple downed their drinks and left. 

 

Harry sipped at his gingerbread latte, today was not going to be a good day he just knew it. 

He touched a hand to his hair. Maudlin. That's what his granny would have called him. He smiled to himself. “ _ Stop being maudlin our Harry. _ ” She often said to him when he was sat brooding. 

Harry drained his cup and stood up. He pulled on his coat and left for the chilly street.

  
  


He’d walked past the hairdressers twice already today. The windows were getting steamier as the day went on. 

Harry touched his hair again. His hair. His pride and joy that had taken the best part of three years to get to this length and now...now he needed to fulfil his side of an agreement. He'd promised to donate his hair to charity if he could raise five hundred pounds at work. He'd surpassed that weeks ago and today was donation day.

 

Maybe one more circuit. Maybe a dog would bite him and he could plead and say he couldn't possibly cut all his hair off. Maybe he has a scalp condition and needs as much hair as possible to hide it. 

Harry groaned and pushed open the salon door. 

  
  


Christmas songs were playing. Of course. 

A girl introduced herself as Tallulah, took his coat and sat him down with a stack of hair magazines. 

 

“Louis, you're one o'clock s’ere.” Tallulah hollered.

 

A guy popped his head around a door. “Won't be long.” He covered his mouth with his hand, a sandwich in the other hand.

 

“S’fine.” Harry raised his hand and continued to blindly thumb the glossy mag. It was all very trendy and daring. Shaved bits and dyed bits. Harry glanced at his reflection in the mirror. Long curls with a quiff made out of wax stared back at him. He tilted his head, he was gonna miss being able to mess about with it. He could put it in a bun and plait it and...

 

“Right.” The sandwich guy slid a little across the floor and stopped by the side of Harry's chair. “I’m Louis, pleased to meet you.” He smiled brightly through the mirror at Harry. “Let’s take a look at what you’ve got.”  He stood behind him and began to play with Harry's hair. Harry fell instantly in love with the boy with the magic touch. His whole body shuddered as Louis’ fingers raked and manipulated.

“What can we do for you today?” Louis leant closer into the mirror and brushed icing sugar from his scruff. “Oops.” He giggled. “Bloody mince pies.”

 

“Hi. Umm… Harry.” He waved feebly.  

 

Louis scrunched his nose up, a playful look on his face. “Aye I know.” His tongue darted out of his mouth, wetting his lips. “Now what are we doing with  _ you _ today?” 

 

Harry pursed his lips. Fuck, could he do this? Would the words come out? Louis coughed gently bringing Harry to his senses. He sat up a little straighter and cleared his throat. “I'm cutting all my hair off.” He blurted out.

 

Louis looked aghast. “All?” He fishmouthed.

 

“I have a donation bag for the charity. I'm supposed to plait my hair then cut it off as close as possible and then post it to them.” Harry explained, rambling a little.

 

“Oooh yeah I know that charity,” Louis smiled encouragingly at Harry’s uncertainty. “You'll make someone really happy doing that. Good on ya.” Louis’ voice appreciative, kind eyes staring back at him through the mirror.

 

“I just..I don't know how to have my hair though..” Harry tailed off.

 

“Let's see,” Louis began to pull Harry's hair back and plait it. “Great face, killer jawline.” Louis tilted his head, surveying Harry’s profile.

 

Harry blushed at the scrutiny, but loved the compliments.

 

Louis turned Harry's head one way then the other.

“I'm thinking just go for it. You have gorgeous bone structure why not show it off?” Louis spoke to Harry through the mirror. “Take it close above your ears, tight into the back but keep it longer on top. That way you can quiff it, leave it floppy with some curl in it or put loads of product in it and leave it messy.”

 

Harry listened. He had no idea what he wanted to do so he just nodded meekly.

 

“Sure?” Louis picked his scissors up and waited for his cue through the mirror. 

 

Harry nodded and Louis lopped his plait off. Harry made a pained noise which Louis grimaced at.

 

“Sorry pal.” Louis wiggled the length of hair in his hand.

 

“S’ok.” Harry's voice was several octaves too high.

 

“Now that's done, let’s get your hair washed and a nice scalp massage and you'll feel tons better.”

  
  


Tallulah took care of Harry. In the next fifteen minutes he learned her whole life story. He knew the names of all her siblings, her boyfriend. Where she was going on holiday next year (Magaluf) and how much she'd managed to save up for it (eigh’y five quid) who they were flying with and which apartments they’d be staying in. Harry's head was reeling with information.

“You gotta bird or chap?” She rubbed the conditioner into his hair, her fake acrylic nails scratching his scalp in a nice way.

 

“Umm no, in between chaps at the moment.” Harry enlightened her.

 

“Nowt but bother all fellas. Better off wi’out.” She nodded knowledgeably.

 

“Not all surely?” Harry put forward.

 

“No yeah all of ‘um.” She blew a bubble with her gum.

 

“Tallulah give your gob a rest.” Louis’ voice was low but warning.

 

Harry couldn't actually see him because he was leant over backward with his head in the sink. All he could see was an upside down Talulah.

 

“Sorry boss.” She plastered a fake smile on her face, scowling and pulling her tongue out, when Louis looked away.

 

“This is a hair salon, it's full of mirrors and I have eyes. Behave,” Louis warned her but with a softness to his voice. “Or no Christmas do for you tonight.”

 

Tallulah pouted. “Sorry.” She mumbled.

 

“Oh it's your Christmas do? Where you off to then?” Harry interjected.

 

“Meal and disco at that flash hotel in town,” Tallulah smiled. “Turkey dinner and prosecco. Aces.” She had a tinge of sarcasm to her words.

 

“Plus a Robbie Williams tribute act, don't forget that bit.” Louis’ voice floated past them.

 

“Oh aye.” She scowled. “Bobbie Millions. He dunt look owt like him.” 

 

Harry smiled at her lack of enthusiasm. 

 

“But then clubbin’ it so there’s that to look forward to.” She grinned widely.

 

“Who you bringing?” Louis nudged her hip as he passed her, coming to the other side of Harry and taking over with the hair washing.

 

Tallulah dried her hands and stood and thought.

“Well deffo not Jack, he said it's his idea of hell.” 

 

Louis slid his fingers into Harry's hair and grazed at his scalp. Harry groaned softly.

“Orite there?” Louis giggled.

 

Harry blushed to his wet hairline. “Ye-yeah. Sorry. That feels amazing.” 

 

“Who  _ you _ bringing?” Tallulah stared pointedly at Louis.

 

“I ummm..maybe Stan I dunno,” Louis shrugged. “Anyway,” Louis turned his attention back to Harry. “Can we get you a drink? Tea, coffee?” 

 

Harry declined.

 

“I'll have a tea please Tal,” Louis shooed her off towards the kitchen.  “Bloody juniors,” He raised his eyebrows at Harry. “She means well but frigging hell can she gab.”

 

Harry nodded, his head moving against Louis’ hands. “I know her whole story.” He murmured out of the corner of his mouth.

 

Louis cackled. “Why aren't I surprised.”

  
  


Louis escorted Harry back to his seat and placed a dish of chocolates in front of him.

“Here, knock yourself out.”

 

Harry took one from the pile. “Thank you.”

 

Tallulah brought Louis’ tea out. 

“Want a glass of juice?” She asked Harry.

 

“Go on then,” He nodded.

  
  


Louis set his tools up on a tray next to Harry. “Right, let's take a look.”

He combed Harry's hair and messed about.

“How do you feel about it being this long on top?” Louis showed Harry the length he thought would look best.

 

Harry shrugged, his top teeth raking at his bottom lip as he stared at his reflection, feeling naked without his locks.

 

Louis smiled reassuringly. “How about I sort the back and sides out first then see how it's looking?” He clutched Harry's shoulder and squeezed supportively. 

 

Harry watched him speaking through the mirror, automatically turning his head into Louis’ warm touch. “Ok.” Harry nodded slowly.

 

“You're doing a really great thing.” Louis held his gaze.

 

Harry felt himself relax a little. Louis took up his scissors and began to cut.

The curls fell to the ground as Louis took his time creating a new hairstyle for Harry.

  
  


“So, you all ready for Christmas?” Louis chatted to Harry.

 

Harry wrinkled his nose. “Kinda. I'm spending it with my sister and her fella this year. I usually go back home to my mum and stepdad but they are in the Maldives at their friend's wedding.” 

 

Louis sighed dramatically. “Daaaaamn, I'd love to be sunning meself on a beach right now.” 

 

“Hmm,” Harry agreed. “Me too. Think it's safe to say my Christmas is going to be distinctly average.”

 

“Hey, once I give you this shit hot hairstyle you're gonna be fighting them off pal.” 

 

Harry slowly looked up into the mirror to see Louis’ shit eating grin. “You're welcome.” He winked.

 

“Chance’d be a fine thing.” Harry groused.

 

Louis stopped cutting.  “Oh no. That's the saddest little voice, where's my tiny violin?” Louis teased him. 

 

Harry's face broke into a smile at last. “The hardship of being in the arse end of nowhere for Christmas.”

 

“Oi. Less of that. You clearly have never been to Rotherham if you're calling Donny that.” Louis snipped his scissors close to Harry's ear. 

 

Harry gasped and laughed. “Sorry,” He conceded. “It’s just that I don’t really know anyone here except my sister. At least when I go to Mum’s I have my old mates around the place but I’m a bit stuck here.”

 

Louis studied him for a few seconds. “If you want any tips on where to go out I can help with that.” 

 

Harry nodded thoughtfully. “Yeah maybe.”

 

Louis continued with the haircut. He stopped and began to pull the longer bits up and outwards.

“Now then, let's talk length.” He mused.

 

Harry pushed his tongue into his cheek and met Louis’ eyes in the mirror.

 

“Hey cheeky.” Louis nudged Harry’s back. “Hair length!  Get your mind out of the gutter.” He cackled.

 

Harry held his hand up in an attempt at an apology.  “Hair, yes right.” He grinned.

 

“So.” Louis arched his eyebrows. “Is this a good length for you?”

 

They both stared at each other and both lost it at the same time. Louis folding over holding his belly and harry hiding his face behind his hands.

 

“S’up wi you two?” Tallulah quizzed them whilst washing someone’s hair.

“Nowt,” Louis shook his head, muttering “Penis joke.” under his breath.

 

Harry spluttered a little again. “Well that’s cheered me up.”

 

Louis smiled wide at Harry through the mirror. “All part of the service. Now, back to the hair.”

  
  


They discussed what to do with the style on top, Louis chopping into it and making it more funky. 

 

“You off out tonight to show your new hair off?” Louis rubbed his hands with product and worked it through Harry’s hair.

 

“Nah don’t think we are, they want to stay in and have a game of scrabble.” 

 

“Scrabble.” Louis deadpanned. “My hard work on your new hairdo deserves more attention than scrabble.”

 

Harry shrugged. “What’s a lad to do?”

 

Louis pursed his lips. “Look, it’s our shitty works night out as you probably already have heard from Tal, we are off to a club after, why don’t you join us?”

  
Harry’s tummy flipped a little at the thought of meeting this hair god outside of the salon environment. “Umm I can’t intrude..”

 

“Nonsense.” Louis spoke. “Not intruding at all. Give us your number and I’ll message you when we are on our way. I’ll meet you outside.” 

 

Harry handed Louis his phone and he quickly rang himself from Harry’s number.

“Here, save my number.” Louis handed him his phone back. 

 

“You sure you don’t mind me gatecrashing?” Harry quickly saved Louis into his phone.

 

“It’s not gatecrashing and besides, I will be sick to death of this lot after a full day at work and a night out with them and Bobby Millions. Fresh blood will be a blessed relief.”

  
  


Louis dried Harry’s hair into a sleek quiff, admiring his work and even asking Harry if he can take a photo for his portfolio.

Harry nodded, a little mesmerised by the man in the mirror who looked vastly different from what he looked like an hour ago.

Louis showed Harry the back of his head through two mirrors and after a little cleaning up of the loose hairs, Harry was all set to go.

 

“Listen don’t worry if you change your mind, no hard feelings if I don’t get a text or whatever.” Harry peeled some notes from his wallet, leaving a nice tip for both Louis and Tallulah.

 

“I won’t change my mind. See you tonight.” Louis smiled. “And thank you.” He held the money up.

  
  


The cold air hit Harry hard out on the street after the heat of the salon.

He did a little bit of shopping, then caught the bus back to Gemma’s place.

She was sat cross legged on the floor wrapping presents.

 

“Go in the kitchen please.” She hid something behind her back. “I’ll be in, in a sec to laugh at your hair.” 

 

“Gems.” Harry whined, bobbing his head to look in the mirror, a stranger with his face peered back at him a little sulkily.

 

“I’m joking, it looks cool. Edgy.” 

 

“Tea?” Harry filled the kettle. “I brought cupcakes from town.”

 

“Yes please.” Gemma came in and hugged him from behind. “Sorry didn’t mean to wind you up about the hair. Looks lovely.” She squeezed him and let go.

 

“You sure?” He smoothed his hand over his new do.

 

“Yes.” She squished his cheeks. “Very handsome.”

 

He grinned at her. “I’ve kind of been invited out tonight.” 

 

Gemma tilted her head. “Where? How?” 

 

Harry smiled and walked away from her. “The hairdresser.” 

He poured the tea. “He's so cute.”

 

Gemma took a seat and eyed him. “Which one? No don't tell me, the hot one with the sassy attitude?”

 

Harry laughed. “He's called Louis and yeah he is quite sassy.”

 

Gemma pouted. “Can't believe you've pulled so quickly, you only arrived yesterday.”

 

Harry shrugged. “He might be just being friendly. I gave him the full sob story. No mates here, no going out, you and Michal all loved up, Mum away.”

 

Gemma groaned. “Oh I can just imagine.”

 

Harry picked up a clementine and lobbed it at her. “Shush you. I have been orphaned at Christmas.”

  
  
  


Harry's first crisis came when he realised he didn't know what to wear. 

“Gemmaaaaa.” He hollered down the stairs.

 

Gemma declared none of the things he'd brought with him suitable and ended up raiding Michal’s wardrobe and lending him a black blazer and white shirt. He teamed it with his own sprayed on black jeans and boots. 

His second crisis came when Louis’ text came through much earlier than he thought.

 

_ ‘Hey it's Louis the hairdresser. My friend has the flu and can't be my plus one. Don't suppose you fancy food and Mr Millions do you? Club after that as planned?’ _

 

Harry dropped down heavily on the bed. Shit. He spent a minute re-reading the message several times before he ran downstairs holding out his phone to Gemma. He threw it onto her lap like a hot potato.

 

“Look.” He barked.

 

Gemma read the message and arched one perfect eyebrow at him. “Hmm, made quite an impression I see.”

 

Harry knelt down next to her chair. “So what do I say?”

 

“What do you wanna say donut?” 

 

Harry chewed his lip a little. “I mean he's nice and funny and hot. But..”

 

Gemma handed him his phone. “Go. Have fun.”

 

Harry clicked into the reply box, _ ‘If you're sure I'd love to come. Thank you!’  _

 

The reply bubble appeared immediately. 

_ ‘I'm absolutely sure. Park plaza hotel, 7:30. I'll wait in the doorway for you x’ _

 

A kiss. Harry punched the air.

_ ‘See you soon x’ _

  
  


Michal gave Harry a lift into town. He sat faffing about with his hair, checking his face in the tiny car mirror. 

 

“You've got the local taxi number haven't you?” Michal checked with him.

 

Harry nodded. “Yep don't worry I'll be quiet when I get back.” Harry assured him.

 

“Hey, don't worry Haz, I sleep like a log.” Michal slapped his leg. 

 

Harry nodded. “Ok, cheers mate.”

  
  


Harry crossed the high street, his belly was in knots.

 

“ _ Harry _ .” He turned to see Louis a few paces behind him.

 

“Heyyy.” Harry stopped, Louis jogged the last few steps. 

 

“Nice.” Louis grazed his knuckles up the lapel of Harry's jacket.

 

Harry smiled, leaning in closer to Louis. “Thank you, it's my brother in laws because I hadn't brought nice clothes to Donny.” He whispered.

 

Louis chuckled softly, looking a little endeared. “I won't tell anyone.” He winked.

 

“You look umm…” Harry's eyes swept down Louis’ fitted suit, clinging in all the right places. “Nice, yeah.” 

 

Louis rolled his eyes. “Come on it’s freezing out here.” He snagged Harry’s arm and ushered him towards the hotel.

  
  


They were on a table for ten. The other three stylists and their guest plus Tallulah the junior and her sister Violet.

They pulled crackers and all wore the paper crowns on their heads. 

 

“Glad you could come.” Louis adjusted Harry’s crown a little, making it sit properly on his head.

 

“Thanks for inviting me.” Harry blushed a little at the attention he was receiving from Louis. Louis was even more perfect face to face. He’d only really looked at him through a mirror but being this close he could take in his features properly like how smutty black his eyelashes were, how his whole face reacted to his smile, how utterly perfect his skin was and just how blue his eyes were. Harry was fucked.

 

“Tell me all about you then.” Louis quizzed him.

 

“I’m twenty four. I live and work in Leeds where I went to uni. I live with my friend Niall who was on my teaching course. We soon buddied up and have lived together since second year. We both teach in primary schools. I’m single, love kids and animals. I like rom coms, holidays and sleeping.” Harry rattled off. “What about you?”

 

“I’m about to turn 27.” Louis grimaced.  “The salon was my grandmas. I’ve worked in it since I was thirteen. Went to college, got my hairdressing diploma, she signed it over to me a couple of years ago. I updated it a little, made it a bit more me. I live in town in a little apartment. Single, very gay.” His tongue swept over his teeth. “I like tall, dark and handsome types.”

 

Harry nodded, a glint in his eye. “I’m very gay too. Extremely gay.” He smiled lopsidedly. “I like beautiful boys with a nice smile and an arse on them.”

 

“Right.” Louis grinned.

  
  


The meal was a traditional affair, Turkey with all the trimmings. Louis slumped back in his chair after eating his trifle dessert. 

 

“Food baby.” He patted his tummy.

 

“Same.” Harry’s eyes swept down Louis’ body. Jacket off his shirt was a little sheer. He could see some chest hair and tattoos. Damn. It got better and better.

 

“So why are you single?” Louis’ asked boldly.

 

“I’ve been single for eight months now. Sick of encountering dickheads. Looking for mister wonderful I suppose.” Harry tilted his head an expectant look on his face. “Or if that’s too much to ask.” He leaned in closer to Louis’ ear. “A hot boy for a Christmas fling.”

 

Louis dropped his head, a huge smile on his face. “Interesting.” He lifted his eyes, meeting Harry’s expectant gaze. “That’s exactly what I asked Santa for too. What are the odds?”

  
  


They sat through the terrible tribute act, glances passing between them their knees brushing beneath the table. Tallulah shouted across to them but Louis couldn’t hear properly. He levered himself forward, his hand landing on Harry’s thigh as he strained his neck forward to hear what she was saying. Harry sucked in a breath, the tingle that was already in the pit of his stomach turning into a ball of flames. Louis’ hand slipping down the inside of his thigh, so very close to Harry’s groin. Louis gave his leg a squeeze and Harry was almost combusting. 

 

Harry leaned into Louis’ ear, lips brushing the shell, feeling Louis shudder a little. He smelled amazing, cinnamon, cologne and darkly delicious. “As much as I want to drag you off to the toilets and get my mouth around your cock, I would like to take my time and savour you. So put me out of my misery, can we go back to yours later?” Harry was being startlingly forthright. He wasn’t quite sure why he was laying his cards on the table quite like this but somehow, he felt he wanted to. 

 

Louis turned and met Harry’s gaze. Harry’s  stomach flipped at the lust and vibrancy in Louis’ eyes. Louis slowly licked his lips and leant in. “My balls have been throbbing since I put my hands on you this afternoon. You’ve foiled my plan to wine and dine you then drag you back to mine.”

 

Harry hummed moving into Louis. His chest pressed up to Louis’ shoulder. “Can’t wait.” 

  
  


They poured out of the hotel into the street. Their party regrouped and wandered towards the club. It was freezing and with thin jackets on Louis and Harry walked close by, jostling each other. Louis ended up linking his arm through Harry’s, snuggling by his side to keep warm.

 

The rest of the night was just foreplay. Touches, glances, heads close as they shared little stories about each other. They had shots at the bar, getting steadily merrier by the minute.

 

“Dance?” Louis didn’t even give Harry a chance to decline. He pulled him onto the already crowded dance floor. 

 

Louis drew Harry into his arms, swaying to the random tunes. “Great hair.” Louis quipped.

 

“This sexy hairdresser did it. He has great hands. Skillful.” Harry turned Louis in his arms, pulling Louis back into his chest.

 

Louis swung his hips, tilting his head back. “I hear he can do amazing things with his hands.” 

 

Harry put his lips to Louis’ ear. “Can’t wait to find out.” Harry felt Louis quiver in his arms a little. 

  
  


They danced. Well, they clung to each other, grinding slowly against one another, eye fucking until Louis pulled Harry off the dance floor to a quiet corner by the cloakroom.

  
  


“Do you like kissing?”

 

“I love kissing.” Harry drawled.

 

“Fuck you have a sexy voice.” Louis pushed Harry up against the wall. “Can I?” 

 

Harry answered by leaning in and capturing his lips. It started off slow and exploring, ending with both of them pulling away breathless. 

 

“Knew those lips would be gorgeous.” Louis stole another kiss, pinching Harry’s plush bottom lip, nipping and licking it. 

 

“Jesus.” Harry reached down to adjust himself. “I have to compliment you too on your kissing skills.” 

 

Louis glanced over his shoulder. “My team are all down there taking sneaky photos and vids of me. I don’t want to be shop gossip, shall we get out of here?”

 

Harry nodded. “Of course. Sorry Louis, I didn’t think…”

 

“Nah.” He held his hand up. “It’s no big deal I just like to keep my private life private. Those lot know everything about me so I need something for myself.”

 

“True.” Harry agreed.

 

“So…” Louis looked expectantly at Harry. “You had enough here?” 

 

“Ready to go when you are.” Harry smiled.

  
  


Louis linked his arm through Harry’s and lead him outside. People were stood in the street smoking. Small groups of merrymakers made their way along the pavement. 

 

“Merry Christmas Lou.” A girl called out.

 

“Merry Christmas love.” Louis waved back.

 

“Popular.” Harry squeezed Louis’ arm.

 

“Well known around town. Cut a lot of hair.” He winked at Harry. 

 

“So where do you live?” Harry chatted as they walked, hurrying a little through the cold. 

 

“Not far at all. Five minutes down here.” Louis gestured.

 

“You sure you don’t mind me tagging along?” Harry asked.

 

Louis pursed his lips. “Don’t think you’re a dickhead so I’ll take my chances.” 

 

“I’m the nice guy that gets shit upon.” Harry arched his eyebrows dramatically.

 

“I’m into most things but I’m not into that.” Louis joked.

 

“Shut up.” Harry giggled, spinning Louis around. “I’m not a dickhead.” Harry wrapped his arms around Louis. “And I don’t want to shit on you. Literally or metaphorically.” 

 

Louis smiled and leant up to kiss Harry. “We are wasting far too much time.” 

  
  


Louis’ apartment was modern and bright. 

 

“Make yourself comfy.” Louis showed Harry into the lounge. “Coffee?”

 

Harry nodded. “Thank you.” 

 

Louis busied himself putting the kettle on, cups and spoons rattling. Harry looked around the room. It was minimalistic with a colour theme of black and white with little splashes of red in the cushions and in the artwork.

 

“You have a lovely home.” Harry remarked. 

 

“My bedroom is a tip. Tried on a ton of stuff before I went out.” Louis carried two steaming mugs into the room. “Think I was trying to impress someone.”

 

Harry looked up at him. “Oh. You certainly impressed me the moment I saw you and it had nothing to do with what you were wearing.”

 

Louis’ cheeks bloomed with colour. “Well you certainly talk the talk.” 

 

“Sorry.” Harry huffed out an embarrassed laugh. “My mum brought me up to be polite. It often sounds like bullshit but it’s not.” 

 

“I’m just trying to work out how someone as lovely as you ended up here with me tonight. I’m never normally this lucky.” Louis sat down next to Harry.

 

“Me neither.” Harry stared at Louis. His hair swooped off his face, his eyes the most beautiful shade of blue. “I need to kiss you again.” 

 

Harry pressed Louis back, Louis going down sideways on the sofa. Harry maneuvered himself, half laid on Louis as he kissed him. It was deep and seductive. Louis swiped his tongue and Harry was snared. His whole body responded to his kiss, his skin puckering as sparks flew down his spine. 

 

“Wow.” Louis knocked their foreheads together. 

 

“Yeah.” Harry swallowed. 

 

They carried on kissing, rolling a little to get more comfortable. Louis’ hands able to roam up and down Harry’s back. Harry only able to stroke Louis’ face and neck. He hadn’t even realised he was gently rutting against Louis until Louis hummed through a kiss, a smile on his face.

 

“Sorry.” Harry choked, a little flustered.

 

“Don’t be.” Louis turned, the hard line of his erection pressing into Harry’s hip.

 

“Oh.” Harry’s front teeth pressed into his bottom lip. “Can I help you out there?”

 

Louis exhaled loudly. “I mean, no pressure.”

 

“Oh it will be a pleasure.” Harry dropped to the floor, kneeling up next to Louis’ sofa.

 

“You’re gorgeous.” Harry drank in the sight of Louis laid out before him.

 

Louis began to unbutton his own shirt. Harry knocked his hands away and continued for him. He found a smattering of hair, dark ink on his skin and a softly defined stomach. Harry dropped his head, his lips taking one of Louis’ tight nipples in his mouth. Louis moaned softly. 

 

“Want to taste you. Can I?” Harry murmured against his skin.

 

“Yes,” Louis’ voice was a little strangled. “Please.”

 

Harry took his time. His lips trailing over as much of Louis’ tawny skin as possible. He unfastened Louis’ fly, pulling the zip down, the material taut over Louis’ sizeable bulge. 

 

“Your skin smells so fucking sexy.” Harry breathed Louis’ scent, opening his trousers, his mouth dropping to the fabric separating him from Louis’ cock.

 

“Harry.” Louis gasped a little desperately. 

 

Harry blew warm air through his pants, inhaling his musk, “So hot,” Harry growled. 

 

He pulled at Louis’ boxers, making Louis lift his hips for him. Harry had him freed in seconds. 

 

“Perfect.” Harry took Louis’ cock in his hand, marvelling at the size and prettiness of it. “Going to enjoy this.”

 

Harry couldn’t wait another minute. He licked deftly at the bead of moisture at the head. Louis keened sharply.

 

Harry licked down the shaft, nuzzling into the soft trimmed hair at the base. “You’re fucking breathtaking.” 

 

Louis grazed his fingertips against Harry’s scalp. Harry whined at the sensation. 

 

“Want my mouth love?” It wasn’t really a question from Harry because he didn’t wait for the answer. Instead he swallowed Louis down, humming filthily, his eyes rolling as he lost himself in the moment. 

 

Louis squeezed his eyes closed, a light sheen of sweat pin pricking his chest. “Fuck.” Louis ground out. 

 

Harry devoured Louis. He made the most carnal noises as he sucked and licked and took him deep into his throat. Harry swapped hands, taking Louis in his left hand, using his right hand to massage Louis’ balls and gooch.

 

Louis’ noises became constant, Harry realised he was close. He wanted to taste him. He pulled back a little, pumping at his base. Louis garbled a warning but Harry just sealed his lips and took it all. 

 

“Uhhhh.” Harry grunted, his own erection pulsating in his pants. 

 

Louis rolled onto his belly. “Fuck my arse crack.” He offered. 

 

Harry rid himself of his trousers, straddled Louis and pushed his cock between Louis’ cheeks and thighs. He felt the heat envelop him, as he snapped his hip, his cock sliding a little roughly but it was all he needed. Two, three, four thrusts and he was coming over Louis, soiling his inner thigh and cheeks. 

 

They both collapsed into each other’s arms, panting and giggling, 

 

“So you suck cock like that  _ and _ you’re a good guy?” Louis planted a kiss to Harry’s reddened lips. 

 

“I’m definitely a good guy.” Harry replied earnestly.

 

“Leeds isn’t that far.” Louis peeped up at Harry through hooded lids.

 

“Thirty four miles.” Harry replied immediately.

 

Louis smiled wide. “Would you be interested in something a little more than a Christmas fling?”

 

“I’m definitely interested.” Harry traced his thumb over Louis’ eyebrow. “I think this could be the start of something wonderful.”

 

Louis blew out a breath. “I’m glad you feel it too.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
